ValentImlek
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Sakura wajib memakai gaun bernuansa merah pada saat perayaan Valentine dan Imlek di sekolahnya. Dia ingin tampil semaksimal mungkin agar Sasuke, sang kekasih, merasa bangga padanya. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Sakura trauma memakai gaun? AU, dll. R&R? :


Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic... -nangis-

Berkali-kali TO yang ngebikin aku stress. Apalagi TO dari SSC, matematikanya bikin aku stress! DX

Ok, all! Happy reading this ValentImlek fic! :p

* * *

**ValentImlek © Azuka Kanahara**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura melongo saat melihat selembar kertas yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Shikamaru, ketua kelasnya―lebih tepatnya kelas 11-6 SMA Konoha Gakuraku pada saat jam istirahat.

Padahal, kalau dilihat dari segi manapun, tidak ada yang salah dengan kertas berukuran HVS yang dipegangnya itu. Itu adalah surat pemberitahuan tentang acara Valentine dan Imlek bertemakan "ValentImlek For Love" yang akan diadakan sekolahnya lima hari lagi. Juga ditulis beberapa persyaratan dalam berpakaian dan lain sebagainya.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino, teman sebangku Sakura. Tidak salah kalau dia khawatir, karena Sakura sudah lebih dari lima menit melamun dan tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali.

"Ah... I-iya?" Sakura memandang Ino sebelum melipat kertas pemberitahuan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas bergambar bunga sakura miliknya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kertas pemberitahuannya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Uh, tidak." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma memikirkan... gaun apa yang pantas dipakai untuk acara ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," gumam Ino puas. "Kita masih punya waktu lima hari untuk mencari gaun. Kau pergi denganku ya? Aku tahu toko-toko baju yang murah dan bagus."

"Pergi denganmu?!" Sakura melototkan matanya kaget.

Ino langsung memasang wajah heran. "Kenapa? Kita 'kan teman dekat? Lagipula rumah kita juga tidak jauh. Orangtuamu pasti mengizinkan. Jadi kita pergi ya?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Susah sekali berbicara melawan Ino...

*******

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Para murid SMA Konoha Gakuraku langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang masih bermain atau mengerjakan tugas di sekolah, dan ada juga yang langsung pergi ke kantin.

Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang, menunggu kedatangan sang idola―Sasuke Uchiha yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Pada awal jadian memang banyak yang meneror dan sirik pada Sakura, tapi berkat kesabarannya dan ancaman Sasuke, para makhluk pencemburu itu pun menyerah dan tidak lagi meneror Sakura.

Sekitar lima menit setelah Sakura asyik berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya, Sasuke keluar dari dalam sekolah ditemani oleh sang kakak, Itachi. Sasuke kelas 11-1 sedangkan Itachi kelas 12-4.

Kehadiran duo kakak beradik yang paling digemari satu sekolah itu bagai duo Edward Cullen dan Carisle Cullen (?). Para gadis menjerit tidak karuan dan beberapanya meneriakkan kata-kata kriminal "Sasuke! Itachi! Wo ai ni!"

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Sakura berdiri di dekat gerbang. Wajah Sakura seketika memerah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Mereka memang sudah 8 bulan jadian, tapi tatapan maut Sasuke masih belum biasa bagi Sakura. Senyum yang memabukkan setiap gadis.

Padahal waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu―tepatnya saat upacara tahun ajaran baru, Sasuke terkesan sangat dingin. Tapi PDKT Sakura selama lebih dari enam bulan ternyata ampuh juga untuk Sasuke. Buktinya, Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

"Sakura, langsung pulang atau aku antar cari gaun?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku nanti pergi sama Ino," tolak Sakura lembut.

"Yah... Padahal aku mau ajak kamu ke butik milik ibu Shisue-san, sepupuku. Pasti gratis."

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa beli sendiri."

Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Sakura terlihat tidak suka dengan tawarannya, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Cukup mesra-mesraannya! Ayo pulang!" potong Itachi sebal. Maklum, dia jomblo, padahal banyak yang mau dengannya. Mungkin dia terlalu pemilih atau belum menemukan kriteria gadis yang dia inginkan.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Sakura, Itachi, dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil pribadi milik Itachi.

"Sas, kamu cari jas hari ini?" tanya Itachi yang sedang asyik menyetir pada Sasuke yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Iya, kalau bisa sekarang kenapa besok..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Um, gaunnya itu harus yang ukuran selutut ya? Apa nggak boleh kaos dan jeans?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di mobil bagian tengah tiba-tiba.

"Tadi di surat edaran gimana?" Itachi balas tanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yang gadis wajib pakai gaun. Tapi aku..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Ah... Tidak... Aku cuma tanya" ujar Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia takut Sasuke khawatir.

*******

Tak terasa mobil Itachi sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Orangtua Sakura percaya pada keluarga Uchiha, maka dari itu mereka mempercayakan Itachi dan Sasuke untuk mengantar jemput Sakura. Lagipula Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura.

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sakura, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu memakai gaun," kata Sasuke dengan suara romantis. Otomatis wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan lanjut ke kamarnya.

Dia segera menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur, meraih handphone-nya dan segera menelepon Ino.

Tidak berapa lama, Ino segera mengangkat telepon dari Sakura. "Speaking."

"Kita pergi beli gaun kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini mau?"

"Aku maunya pakai jeans sama kaos. Boleh nggak ya?"

"Kamu gila ya, Sakura? Ini 'kan acara resmi sekolah! Masa kamu mau pakai kaos! Lagipula tadi di kertas pemberitahuan 'kan ditulis kalau―"

"Ok! Jam lima jemput aku! I love you, bye-bye!" Sakura langsung menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ino jadi cerewet nggak kira-kira. Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sai, pacarnya, atau apalah. Anak itu memang sulit ditebak.

"Aaah... Kenapa harus memakai gaun sih? Kalau aku cerita tentang masalahku ke Ino, dia pasti akan tertawa dan menganggap remeh!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Setiap memakai gaun, aku pasti teringkat akan kejadian memalukan itu! Aku masih trauma!"

Sakura segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat jam. Pukul tiga sore. Lebih baik dia bersiap-siap karena dua jam lagi Ino akan menjemputnya.

*******

Pukul lima sore lebih sedikit, Ino sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura dengan motor sport miliknya. Semakin dewasa, Ino semakin menunjukkan sisi jantannya. Entah kenapa Sai doyan dengan Ino.

Sakura segera naik ke sepeda motor dan dibonceng oleh Ino. Mereka menuju ke sebuah butik milik teman mama Ino bernama "Cherish Cash". Meskipun namanya "Cherish Cash", harga gaun di butik itu cukup mahal untuk anak muda seusia Sakura dan Ino. Tapi Ino mengatakan bahwa dirinya pasti mendapat diskon.

Butik itu terkesan casual. Dipadu dengan tembok, cat, patung, lantai, dan sebagainya yang berwarna karamel. Benar- benar nyaman.

"Ino, tumben ke sini!" sapa seorang wanita yang tergolong masih muda secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu tampak cantik dengan rambut agak berombak dan bibir semerah mawar.

"Bibi Kurenai," ucap Ino sopan.

Kurenai memandang Sakura. "Kamu bawa siapa, ini?"

"Namaku Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura membungkukkan badannya penuh sopan santun.

"Iya Sakura. Nama bibi, Kurenai. Bibi pemilik butik ini. Mau cari apa?"

Ino segera menjelaskan tentang acara ValentImlek yang mengharuskan para gadis memakai gaun berwarna merah. Kurenai hanya mengangguk-anguk saat mendengar penjelasan dari Ino.

Setelah itu, Kurenai menuju ke deretan gaun beraneka ragam. Ada beberapa gaun berwarna merah yang terlihat indah sekali.

"Untuk Ino dan Sakura..." Kurenai mengambil dua buah gaun berwarna merah. "Ini rasanya cocok. Coba kalian pakai."

Ino dan Sakura segera mengambil gaun itu. Ino dengan santainya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti berukuran 1x1. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat takut-takut. Wajahnya pucat.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai heran. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

*******

Ino keluar dari dalam ruang ganti dengan memakai gaun berwarna merah. Gaun itu bermodel tanpa lengan dan berombak di bagian bawahnya. Terlihat indah dan sangat sempurna di tubuh Ino.

Sakura sendiri keluar beberapa menit setelah Ino. Sebenarnya gaun berbentuk mermaid itu tampak indah di tubuh ramping Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakura terlalu pendek sehingga gaun itu menutupi kakinya. Terlihat aneh.

"Bibi, bagian bawahnya bisa dipotong?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau dipotong jadi terlihat semakin jelek. Itu 'kan bentuk mermaid." Kurenai tertawa melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan. Seperti takut jatuh atau apa. Kelihatan tidak nyaman sekali.

"Hahaha..." Ino ternyata juga ikut tertawa. "Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu, Sakura?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ingatan akan kejadian masa lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba, Sakura terjatuh dan menjerit tidak karuan.

"SAKURA?!" pekik Ino dan Kurenai hampir bersamaan.

*******

Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Saat ini dia, Ino, dan Kurenai sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah butik.

"Untung saja tadi butik sepi, kalau tidak kamu pasti akan sangat malu," kata Ino yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa gara-gara Bibi dan Ino menertawaimu?" tanya Kurenai yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Bukan... Ini..." Sakura memandang Kurenai dan Ino. "Kalian jangan menertawaiku ya?"

Ino dan Kurenai menggeleng mantap.

"Waktu aku kelas 2 SD, aku diajak ke acara pernikahan teman mamaku. Saat itu aku memakai gaun putih yang memang agak keketatan. Tapi gaun itu bagus sekali, aku ingin memakainya."

"Kenapa tidak dipermak saja?" potong Ino secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku 'kan nggak tahu... Lagipula Mama membelikan itu, satu hari sebelum acara." Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. "Waktu acara pernikahan, aku jadi pembawa bunga di belakang mempelai wanita. Tiba-tiba, gaunku sobek dan memperlihatkan celana dalamku."

Kurenai dan Ino langsung menahan tawa mereka. Celana dalam kelihatan di muka umum?

"Semua orang yang ada di sana menertawakanku. Bahkan sang mempelai dan orangtuaku." Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku sangat malu. Sampai saat ini, aku trauma pada acara pernikahan dan gaun. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memakai gaun setelah kejadian memalukan itu."

"Kenapa kamu memaksakan memakai gaun kalau kamu takut?" tanya Kurenai heran.

"Pacarku bilang kalau dia mau melihatku memakai gaun..." jawab Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ayo Sakura." Kurenai berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sakura. "Lawan ketakutanmu. Kau ingin membuat pacarmu itu bangga 'kan? Lupakan saja masa lalumu, sekarang ini sudah tahun 2010!"

"Iya, Sakura! Demi Sasuke!" seru Ino semangat.

"Demi Sasuke..." gumam Sakura pelan. "Ba-baiklah."

*******

Hari H tiba juga. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Warga SMA Konoha Gakuraku sedang merayakan acara ValentImlek di aula miliknya yang sangat luas.

Nuansa merah sangat terasa di tempat itu. Maklum, para gadis diwajibkan memakai gaun bernuansa merah dan para pria memakai jas. Juga ada sebuah panggung yang dipasangi sebuah gabus besar berukiran "ValentImlek For Love" berwarna merah.

Tidak lupa beberapa hiasan seperti balon dan pita-pita berwarna merah, putih, dan merah muda di hampir setiap sisi aula.

Tapi semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama para sahabat mereka.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat cool dan gentle dengan jas hitam. Bahu kekar mereka juga menjadi daya tarik tertentu.

"Sakura mana ya, Naruto? Kok belum datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya juga... Sepuluh menit lagi acaranya 'kan dimulai." Naruto memandang sekelilingnya.

"Itachi-san jadi MC ya?" tanya Gaara pada Itachi.

"Iya, aku 'kan ketua OSIS. Harus merangkai kata-kata romantis, nih. Haha..." jawab Itachi sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh tawa yang lain. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah itu, Itachi segera pergi ke belakang panggung untuk persiapan MC.

"Eh, itu Ino sama Sakura!" ujar Sai senang. Tentu saja, Ino 'kan pacarnya.

Sakura dan Ino pun menuju ke gerombolan para pria keren itu.

Gaun yang mereka berdua kenakan sama seperti yang mereka coba pertama kali di "Cherish Cash". Sakura memakai hak tinggi berwarna hitam sehingga gaun berbentuk mermaid yang dia pakai jadi sedikit terangkat.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau aku ajak ke butik milik mama Shisue-san karena sudah menemukan gaun ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Gaunmu indah sekali."

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke..." Ino menceritakan tentang trauma masa lalu yang dialami Sakura. Sakura sendiri cuma diam saja, tampaknya dia mengizini Ino untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh... Haha..." Sasuke tertawa. "Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan dari dulu?"

"Aku 'kan malu!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

'Lucunya...' batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba lampu aula mati dan ada beberapa lilin dinyalakan. Terlihat Itachi naik ke atas panggung lalu mengambil mike.

"Tanggal 14 Februari tahun ini adalah hari penuh kebahagiaan. Kita memperingati Valentine's Day dan Tahun Baru Imlek pada hari yang bersamaan. Dua kebahagiaan di satu hari. Bukankah itu hal langka yang harus kita syukuri?" jelas Itachi dengan suara dewasa khas pria.

"Valentine adalah cinta dan Imlek adalah baru. Acara ini sengaja dinamakan "ValentImlek For Love" yang artinya "Memulai Cinta Yang Baru". Cinta yang tulus kalian berikan. Untuk pasangan kalian, untuk keluarga, ayah dan ibu, saudara, bahkan untuk orang lain yang belum kalian kenal."

"Kalian berada di sini... tidak peduli seberapa bagus gaun dan jas yang kalian pakai, tidak peduli seberapa mahal aksesoris yang kalian kenakan. Yang terpenting adalah hati kalian, karena saat ini kalian hadir untuk memperingati suatu acara yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Oleh karena itu..."

Seketika itu juga, beberapa lampu yang terletak di langit-langit aula menyala dan membentuk kalimat "Happy ValentImlek's Day".

"Indahnya!" puji hampir semua murid SMA Konohagakuraku.

"Tadi Nii-san bilang kalau kita di sini bukan untuk gaun dan sebagainya..." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang asyik menikmati lampu "Happy ValentImlek's Day".

"Maka dari itu, meskipun saat ini kau memakai kaos you can see dan celana renang, aku tetap akan memberimu hadiah," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kalau aku memakai pakian yang kau sebutkan, aku tidak boleh ikut acara. Lagipula 'kan, para gadis wajib memakai gaun." Sakura tersenyum. "Hadiah apa yang mau kamu―"

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan cepat lalu memeluknya. "Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita."

"Da-dasar bodoh... Tentu saja ada kalau lampu aula dinyalakan," ujar Sakura grogi. Tentu saja dia kaget meskipun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya. Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya panas dan memerah.

"Happy ValentImlek's Day, Sakura," bisik Sasuke mesra.

"Happy ValentImlek's Day, Sasuke." Sakura balas berbisik.

Oh, tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura bersyukur bisa memakai gaun?

*******

Akhirnya selesai juga~

Alurnya rada kecepetan? Ah, yang penting ficnya bagus. - ditendang-

.

Eniwei, Happy Valentine's Day dan Met Tahun Baru Imlek! XD

.

RnR or angpo? -kabur-

Xie xie niiiii~ ^^


End file.
